Matori's Meowth
|prevonum=052A |epnum=SM062 |epname=Acting True to Form! |current=With Matori |java1=Rikako Aikawa |enva1=Pete Zarustica }} Matori's Meowth (Japanese: マトリ ニャース Matori's Nyarth) is a owned by Matori. History As a wild Pokémon Matori's Meowth was first seen by the of the Team Rocket trio in Alola during Acting True to Form!. He encountered his Alolan counterpart when he fell in the mud after getting mad at Jessie for stealing his limited edition ice cream. When Jessie and James came looking for Meowth, they mistook the Alolan Meowth for their own and headed back to base. They soon realized their mistake when their Meowth returned. Team Rocket warmed up to the Alolan Meowth quickly and realized they could use the Darkinium Z Crystal on it, only to learn that they needed a Z-Ring. Jessie was keen to catch it but the Alolan Meowth declined, deciding it wanted more time. Team Rocket's Meowth wasn't too happy by how his teammates were impressed with his Alolan counterpart, but they were interrupted by a call from . Upon seeing the Alolan Meowth, showed interest in it, pleasing Jessie and James. After showing 's insides to the Alolan Meowth, it ran away. Later, the Alolan Meowth was checking Team Rocket on their computer when Team Rocket's Meowth returned, having come up with a plan to win back Jessie and James' favor. He told the Alolan Meowth to meet it by the Pokémon School. The Alolan Meowth waited for its Kantonian counterpart by the school when it came across 's backpack, which contained his , whereupon it was confronted by Ash and . They fell into a pit-trap that was made by Team Rocket, which had been part of the plan the Alolan Meowth had come up with. They were able to capture and fled, but were soon confronted by Ash and his classmates, who had managed to escape. When Pikachu was freed after Mimikyu attacked its case, the Alolan Meowth disappeared. With Matori After several days, the Alolan Meowth arrived at Team Rocket HQ, where it became Matori's assistant. Giovanni and Matori promptly contacted Team Rocket and congratulated them on sending it over. After the call, the Alolan Meowth made contact once more, informing Team Rocket's Meowth that it intended to replace on the boss's lap, much to Meowth's displeasure. Meowth later discovered that it had stolen his money in order to afford tickets back to Kanto. From Filling the Light with Darkness! to The Prism Between Light and Darkness!, Meowth was seen alongside Matori as she headed a special Team Rocket unit named Matori Matrix (Japanese: マトリマトリックス Matori Matrix). It kept the team moving when they were drained of their energy. In Alola, Alola!, Team Rocket contacted their headquarters, but Matori and Giovanni were too busy to listen to their report. As a result, Meowth was assigned to receive it, but it proceeded to ignore them. In Spying for the Guy!, Meowth accompanied Matori to Alola as she attempted to capture . Having been unable to bring Bewear back, Matori settled for bringing instead but when Team Rocket switched Stufful for Meowth, Matori's Meowth attacked only to be stopped when Bewear arrived to rescue Meowth. Personality and characteristics Meowth is cunning and decisive in Acting True to Form!, where it used Jessie and James to find a place where it belongs. It became a rival to Team Rocket's Meowth, as they both have the same desire to sit on Giovanni's lap. Meowth is quite smart, such as when it realized that Team Rocket was about to be defeated, and promptly left them and Alola for something better. Meowth is also focused on the job. Matori and Gozu were thinking about abandoning the mission whilst lethargic due to draining Ultra Aura from the adults around the region. However, Meowth was the one to get them to continue with the mission. Meowth's dedication to the mission was evident in the Poké Problem segment of Full Moon and Many Arms!, where it quickly fixed all of the damages to the Matori Matrix's helicopter without Matori or Gozu realizing it. Meowth tends to ignore Team Rocket, as seen in Alola, Alola!, when they contacted Headquarters and it proceeded to ignore them. This suggests that Meowth has low respect for them like its Trainer. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Feint|1=Thunderbolt|2=Scratch}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Feint|1=Thunderbolt|2=Scratch}}}} ---- Related articles Category:Team Rocket's Pokémon Category:Anime characters (Pokémon)